KISS ME AT MIDNIGHT
by oceanic wings
Summary: OS / Nous sommes le 31 décembre 2012. Stiles veut embrasser Lydia, Scott veut reconquérir Allison. Jusque là, tout est normal. C'est sans compter sur l'alcool et deux loups-garous particulièrement tenaces : Isaac & Derek. (STEREK/SCISAAC)


**Coucou ! **

**Me voici avec un petit OS sur lequel je travaille depuis le 1er janvier 2013. Et l'idée me trottait en tête depuis 2012, en réalité ! J'espère vraiment que vous allez apprécier mon petit cadeau pour vous souhaiter une bonne année 2013. Après tout, quoi de mieux qu'un peu de Sterek et de Scisaac pour commencer l'année ? J'ai eu l'idée en voyant plein de gens se rouler des pelles sur Time Square et aussi grâce à un épisode de The OC où Ryan arrive juste à temps pour embrasser sa belle Marissa. **

**Comme toujours, Teen Wolf et ses fabuleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (s'ils m'appartenaient, je crois que je ne serais pas en train de vous écrire mais dans un lit king size avec tous ces gars sexy. Oui, je rêve. JE SAIS !)**

**ATTENTION : Cet OS alterne entre les scènes Sterek et les scènes Scisaac. Je pense que ça ne sera pas trop dur à comprendre, mais je préfère le préciser !**

**Un petit conseil : si vous voulez écouter une musique en le lisant, je vous conseille "Calvin Harris-Feel so close" :)**

**Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous embrasse, ô vous, fans de Teen Wolf !**

* * *

**+ KISS ME AT MIDNIGHT**

Ou comment les opposés finissent toujours par se rouler des pelles.

* * *

_- « LYDIAAA ! (…) Lydia MAAAARTIN ! __» _

_La voix quasi-stridente de Stiles scinda la foule. Cependant, la musique était bien trop forte pour que quelqu'un n'entende ce qu'il racontait. Il était saoul, le Stilinski. Ivre. Bourré. Cuité. Bituré. Pété. Raide mort. S'il continuait à boire, il allait sans doute commencer la nouvelle année en vomissant sur le sol encore bien trop propre de la maison de... C'était quoi son nom, déjà ? En fait, s'il se souvenait bien, c'était Scott qui avait insisté pour venir à cette soirée du nouvel an. C'était une fille de leur lycée qui l'organisait mais Stilinski était incapable de se souvenir de son nom. En vérité, le seul prénom dont il arrivait à se rappeler c'était : _

_- « LYDIAAAAA ! »_

_Et il ne cessait de hurler son prénom, en espérant croiser le chemin de la belle rousse. Blonde vénitienne. Rouquine. Auburn. Carotte. Bref, Lydia Martin. Aaah, Lydia. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, ce soir : commencer la nouvelle année à ses côtés. C'était une tradition chère aux américains d'embrasser -à minuit pétantes- la personne avec qui l'on désire passer le reste de l'année. Alors si Stiles pouvait espérer passer l'année 2013 collé à Lydia Martin, il devait saisir sa chance. Même s'il était condamné à regarder The Notebook en boucle. Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut que... Ah. En fait il ne vit que du flou. Il tenta d'ajuster sa vue en grimaçant mais rien n'y fit. Le truc, c'est qu'il devait trouver la rouquine avant minuit s'il voulait lui rouler une pelle digne d'un film avec Hugh Grant. Continuant d'avancer tout en tapotant sa montre, Stiles ne regardait pas vraiment devant lui. D'ailleurs, il marchait tellement de travers qu'il cogna contre un mur. Un mur qui bougeait, en plus. Un mur avec une veste en cuir. Et un air grognon. Un mur avec des yeux bleus. Ouais, peut-être pas un mur, en fait._

_- « Pardon, j'suis pompette ! »_

* * *

_C'était Stiles qui avait eu l'idée de venir à cette soirée. Scott en était certain. Il était arrivé dans la chambre de Scott triomphant, en disant que Bethany Winterbottom organisait la soirée du siècle. Et il s'était repris en disant « On ne change pas de siècles parce qu'on va passer en 2013, mais c'est quand même la soirée du siècle. » Et Scott avait froncé le nez. Et les sourcils. Et il avait fait une grimace digne de « Putain, c'est quoi qui schlingue dans le frigo ? » Il avait quand même accepté d'aller à cette soirée. Stiles avait insisté lourdement et puis Allison allait y participer. Et si Allison allait à cette fête, Scott suivait tel un fidèle toutou, même si celle-ci l'avait largué depuis quelques mois maintenant. Pourtant, les regards en coin de la Miss Argent ne trompaient pas. Il savait très bien qu'à minuit, elle le chercherait, lui offrirait un baiser torride et qu'ensuite, ils rejoueraient la scène de la voiture de Titanic. Scott en rêvait toutes les nuits, de cette scène de la voiture. Même qu'une fois, ça se passait dans la Jeep de Stiles._

_Sauf que voilà, il était 23h30 et Allison n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez. Scott avait bu en attendant. Un verre, deux verres (…) il avait arrêté de compter au quinzième verre. Sa condition de loup-garou l'aidait à éliminer l'alcool (un peu) plus vite. Par contre, le fait d'être un loup-garou ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une furieuse envie de pisser. La salle de bain de Bethany Winterbottom était canon. Presque autant que le mec qui était torse poil à l'intérieur. Scott plissa les yeux et reconnut Isaac :_

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à moitié à poil, Lahey ? » _

_- « Jackson a vomi sur mon tee-shirt. »_

_Et Scott éclata de rire._

* * *

_- « T'as dépassé le stade 'pompette', Stiles. T'es totalement beurré, en fait. »_

_Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté en reconnaissant cette voix. Le mur avait vraiment une voix charmante. L'adolescent frotta ses yeux et demanda :_

_- « Tu préfères le beurre doux ou le beurre salé ? Moi, je suis plutôt beurre demi-sel, en fait. »_

_La tape qu'il reçut sur le dos du crâne réveilla un peu Stilinski qui grimaça de douleur. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de voler un verre à un gars qui passait par là. Il avait soif. C'était ça le problème avec l'alcool. Plus tu bois de vodka, plus tu as envie de vodka. Surtout quand c'est mélangé avec du jus de goyave, de papaye, d'ananas, de pomme ou de banane. Et que t'as plus l'impression de boire du Yop qu'un cocktail alcoolisé._

_- « Donne-moi ça. »_

_Derek venait de confisquer le verre de Stiles et l'avala d'un trait. Stiles lui donna un léger coup de poing dans les abdos et réussit à se faire mal à la main. Le loup-garou roula des yeux. Bourré, Stiles était encore plus agaçant et pathétique qu'à jeun. Changeant soudainement de conversation, Stiles demanda : _

_- « T'as pas vu Lydia ? (…) LYDIAAA MARTIN ! »_

_Stiles s'était remis à hurler. Les personnes autour de lui lancèrent des regards meurtriers, tandis que Derek semblait circonspect._

_- « Parce que tu sais, il est bientôt minuit et... Je vais arriver derrière elle, je vais la retourner doucement et quand le décompte sera terminé, je la ferais basculer en arrière et... »_

_- « Et vu ton état, tu la laisseras tomber sur le sol. »_

* * *

_- « J'ai mal aux cheveux. »_

_Scott se frotta le crâne. Il avait l'impression que ses neurones s'amusaient à faire de la balançoire et du trampoline. C'était soirée disco dans le cerveau de Scott. Il était assis contre le mur glacé de la salle de bain et regardait Isaac frotter son tee-shirt dans le lavabo, en espérant sans doute que la tâche de cocktail disparaisse comme elle était venue. _

_- « Tu ferais une bonne femme au foyer, Isaac. »_

_Lahey avait roulé des yeux en entendant les inepties de McCall. Scott avait du boire comme un trou pour être dans un état pareil. Isaac avait été beaucoup plus sage. Il s'en était tenu à trois verres de punch, que son corps avait déjà éliminés depuis longtemps. Alors, il s'était retrouvé coincé avec Jackson et avait joué le baby-sitter jusqu'à ce que le co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse lui vomisse dessus. Soudain, Whittemore était devenu bien moins sexy aux yeux de l'assemblée. C'est ce moment précis qu'avait choisi Lahey pour s'éclipser et retrouver un peu de calme dans cette salle de bain. _

_- « I like to wash it, wash it. » se mit à chanter le brun en rigolant bêtement._

_- « Sérieusement, McCall ? » furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Lahey._

_- « T'aurais pas vu Allison ? » demanda soudain Scott en se relevant si vite qu'il manqua de tomber la tête la première. _

_Lahey arrêta de frotter son tee-shirt et secoua la tête. Scott se prit le visage dans les mains. _

_- « Il FAUT que je trouve Allison ! Il FAUT que je l'embrasse à minuit. Il FAUT que... »_

_Et la porte de la salle de bain claqua. Scott regarda Isaac d'un air déprimé. Quelque chose fut poussé contre la porte pour les empêcher de sortir. McCall poussa un long cri de désespoir sous le regard exaspéré du blondinet._

_- « Ahah, vous êtes faits comme des rats ! »_

_Greenberg. Cette blague débile était l'idée de Greenberg. _

_Et Scott eut des envies de meurtre._

* * *

_Derek avait traîné Stiles dans le jardin où il y avait déjà moins de monde. L'adolescent continuait de brailler le nom de Lydia et ne prêtait absolument pas attention au loup-garou. _

_- « Tu ne vas pas faire ça, Stiles. »_

_- « Ah bon, et pourquoi ?! T'es jaloux, hein ? T'as personne à embrasser, toi, à minuit. »_

_Stiles avait froncé les sourcils et avait posé ses poings sur sa taille en observant Derek d'un air qui se voulait dur et froid. Cependant, Stiles était si euphorique, qu'un petit sourire malicieux continuait de traîner sur son visage. Il s'approcha doucement de Derek et ne put s'empêcher de commenter son geste : _

_- « Je m'approche du loup, à pas de loups. Rrr ! »_

_Avec ses mains, Stiles avait fait semblant d'avoir des griffes et il avait grimacé un grognement. _

_- « Mon dieu, faites qu'il se taise ! » avait pesté le loup aigri. _

_Stiles était désormais plus près de lui et il commença à tourner autour de Derek comme un lion tourne autour de sa proie :_

_- « T'es plutôt mignon, quand même. Tu devrais être capable de te trouver une nénette tout seul. Si même Scott arrive à choper, tu ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes. (…) Regardez-moi ces fesses ! Même moi, j'aimerais bien les toucher. »_

_Et Stiles avait approché sa main vers le pantalon de Derek qui se retourna violemment pour lui saisir les poignets et l'empêcher de le tripoter. _

_- « Touche à tes fesses, Stiles. »_

_- « Graouu ! J'aime quand tu joues le loup autoritaire ! » avait soufflé l'adolescent en s'approchant encore un peu plus du lycanthrope. _

_Le souffle enivrant de Stiles avait atteint le cou de l'imposant Hale et avait réussi à le faire tressaillir. Cette soudaine proximité entre eux aurait pu augurer d'un rapprochement, mais malheureusement, Stiles se détacha de l'emprise de Derek et se remit à crier : _

_- « LYDIIIIIIA ! Lydia Martin est demandée à la caisse centrale ! »_

* * *

_- « Tu n'as pas froid ? »_

_Scott avait un peu dé-saoulé. Et il avait mal au crâne. Il était cette fois adossé contre la porte de la salle de bain, tandis qu'Isaac avait posé ses fesses sur le rebord de la baignoire. Face à face, Scott et Isaac s'observaient du coin de l'œil. McCall n'avait pas mis longtemps à remarquer que le jeune Lahey avait la chair de poule. Malheureusement, le seul tee-shirt qu'Isaac avait, était toujours tout trempé. _

_- « Viens ici. » ordonna Scott en tapotant le sol près de lui._

_Isaac avait secoué la tête. Il n'avait pas si froid que ça. Ses mains étaient juste devenues violettes. Pas de quoi paniquer, vraiment. _

_- « Isaac, grouille. »_

_Scott savait se montrer autoritaire lorsqu'il le fallait si bien que Lahey avait fini par se lever et venir s'asseoir torse nu près de son compagnon d'infortune. Scott entrouvrit les bras et incita le blondinet à s'y blottir. Dans un premier temps, Isaac fut intimidé par cette soudaine proximité. Mais en sentant les mains du brun frictionner sa peau, il fut pris d'une sensation de bien-être total qui lui était étrangère. _

_- « Ca va mieux ? » souffla Scott dans son cou._

_- « Ne t'arrête surtout pas. » avait murmuré Isaac, les yeux clos._

* * *

_- « Je vais te trouver une petite copine. » avait dit Stiles d'un air radieux. « Tu les aimes comment ? Petite, brune, blonde, ronde, élancée, rousse... »_

_Aucune réponse de la part du loup-garou._

_- « Avec une barbe, peut-être ? » tenta Stiles d'un air moqueur._

_Voyant les joues de l'Alpha rougirent très légèrement, Stiles explosa de rire :_

_- « Monsieur Hale préfère les hommes... Intéressant. »_

_Si de la fumée avait pu sortir des narines de Derek, il y en aurait très certainement eu beaucoup. Le loup-garou fusillait Stiles du regard._

_- « Ben quoi ! Il n'y a pas de honte. Moi aussi, j'aime bien les hommes. (…) D'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas Lydia, je me serais sans doute dévoué pour t'embrasser à minuit. (…) Je crois même que j'ai déjà rêvé que je t'embrassais, une fois. C'était bien. »_

_A nouveau, les joues de Derek avaient rosies. Et celles de Stiles par la même occasion face à cette confession._

_- « Mais bon... Le problème n'est pas là, vu que je dois trouver Lydia, l'embrasser, l'épouser, lui faire des enfants, acheter une maison à la campagne et finir dans le même cercueil qu'elle. »_

_Les propos de Stiles étaient de plus en plus cohérents, signe qu'il commençait à dé-saouler. Quant à Derek, il serrait les poings en entendant les paroles de Stiles. _

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? T'as l'air constipé... » constata l'adolescent._

_Le loup-garou roula des yeux et s'approcha dangereusement de Stiles en le pointant du doigt._

_- « Arrête de parler de Lydia ! Tu la vois quelque part, là ? Parce que si elle t'aimait vraiment, c'est elle qui serait dans le jardin avec toi en attendant minuit impatiemment. T'es peut-être amoureux d'elle depuis le CP, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'être con. Elle ne ressent rien pour toi, Lydia. Alors arrête d'être borné. Tu te fais du mal pour rien. Il y a d'autres personnes qui... »_

_Le speech de Derek fut interrompu par l'animateur de la soirée, qui s'apprêtait à lancer le décompte. Stiles avait baissé les yeux, déçu de ne pas avoir trouvé sa rousse préférée. Il aurait voulu être normal, pour une fois et embrasser une fille le 1er janvier 2013. Il releva la tête vers Derek et se dit que, finalement, il n'y avait pas de mal à être différent._

* * *

_- « J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point tu as un visage parfait. » souffla Scott en tenant toujours Isaac dans ses bras. « Ce n'est pas comme moi, avec ma mâchoire de travers. __»_

_Les joues de Lahey s'empourprèrent, ce qui fit sourire McCall. _

_- « Je t'ai toujours trouvé beau, Scott. » avait osé Lahey, en laissant glisser son doigt sur la mâchoire du brun._

_Ce fut au tour de McCall de rougir. Ils restèrent à s'observer de longues secondes avant de se rendre compte que la situation était clairement ambiguë : Scott était en train de serrer un Isaac torse poil dans ses bras et de le regarder plus amoureusement qu'il n'avait jamais regardé Allison. Il fallait que ça cesse. Tout de suite. Scott se détacha de Lahey et se releva en vitesse. Le silence gêné qui s'installa en disait long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux. _

_- « Il faut que je sorte d'ici. » s'était mis à pester McCall. « Que je trouve Allison. C'est... Le plus important. »_

_Isaac avait baissé les yeux et s'était pincé les lèvres. Bien sûr, la reine Argent était la plus importante aux yeux de Scott. Rien n'y personne n'était capable de changer cela. Surtout pas Isaac Lahey. Dans le fond, le cœur du blondinet se brisait en mille morceaux, mais il tentait d'avoir l'air digne. Ce qu'il avait dit était vrai : il avait toujours trouvé Scott beau. Depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé ses yeux noisettes, en fait. Et ça remontait à loin. _

_-« GREENBERG ! » hurla Scott en frappant contre la porte. « Laisse-nous sortir ! »_

_En voyant l'attitude de Scott, Isaac soupira. Il s'avança vers McCall et posa une main tendre sur son épaule. _

_- « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies réellement envie de sortir... »_

_Scott avait jeté un regard noir à Isaac et avait repoussé la main qui lui emprisonnait l'épaule. _

_- « Bien sûr que si. Je... Allison... »_

_Isaac pointa du doigt la fenêtre de la salle de bain ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le lycanthrope en colère._

_- « Si tu avais eu envie de sortir, tu aurais pu le faire depuis le début. (…) Arrête de te mentir à toi-même. »_

_- « Je n'avais pas vu la fenêtre. » mentit Scott._

_- « Alors pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ? » demanda Isaac d'une voix douce et calme._

_Il n'en voulait pas à Scott de mentir. Il comprenait que ce qu'ils vivaient en cet instant pouvait être difficile à assumer, à accepter. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à s'observer silencieusement, faisant doucement monter la tension, jusqu'à ce que l'animateur annonce que le décompte allait bientôt être lancé._

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, McCall ? Va la retrouver. Tu as encore quelques secondes. »_

_Mais Scott ne bougea pas d'un millimètre._

* * *

_**10, 9, 8...**_

_- « Derek... » souffla Stiles. « Lève la tête. »_

_Le loup-garou s'était exécuté, docile. Il avait planté son regard azur dans celui de l'adolescent. Et Stiles s'était approché du loup. A pas de loups, encore. Mais cette fois, il n'avait plus envie de faire de blagues stupides. Minuit approchait, 2013 avec. Le décompte venait de lui faire oublier Lydia et ses boucles rousses. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était cet attirant Alpha dont il avait envie de dévorer les lèvres._

_**7, 6, 5...**_

_- « Ne fais pas ça, Stiles. (…) Je ne veux pas être ton cobaye pour une expérience. »_

_Stiles n'avait pas écouté. Il s'était approché un peu plus encore et avait posé sa main dans la nuque de Derek qui frissonna à ce contact soudain._

_- « Arrête... » souffla le loup-garou. « Tu n'en as même pas envie. »_

_**4, 3... **_

_- « Au contraire, j'en crève d'envie. (…) Je crois même que ça fait longtemps. »_

_Derek n'écoutait pas Stiles, persuadé que celui-ci était en train de se jouer de lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que pour une fois dans sa vie, Stiles était sérieux et que d'ici quelques secondes, leurs lèvres allaient s'unir._

_**2, 1...**_

_Stiles avait collé son front à celui de Derek et l'observait en souriant. Le loup était beau. Et il était timide ce qui étonnait l'adolescent. Il ressemblait à ado qui allait embrasser sa petite amie pour la première fois._

_- « Tu sais ce que ça signifie si l'on s'embrasse ? (…) Tu vas devoir me supporter tout 2013. » _

… _**0 ! BONNE ANNEE !**_

_Derek n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre à la provocation de Stiles. D'ailleurs, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était capable de dire qui était à l'initiative de ce baiser. Ils s'en fichaient un peu, sûrement. Ils en oubliaient même les cris d'ivresse et de joie qui les entouraient dans ce jardin. Ils étaient seuls au monde. Et lorsque Derek entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue joueuse et aventureuse de Stiles, leurs cœurs entamèrent une course folle. A l'unisson. C'était comme ça qu'ils voulaient passer l'année 2013._

* * *

_**10, 9, 8...**_

_A nouveau, Scott et Isaac se dévisageaient sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose faire un pas vers l'autre. Le regard de McCall était glacial. Un instant, l'idée qui parcourut le cerveau d'Isaac fut qu'ils allaient commencer la nouvelle année en étant fâchés. C'est là que la porte de la salle de bain se ré-ouvrit et que Greenberg explosa de rire, fier de sa blague._

_**7, 6, 5...**_

_Voyant que Scott ne bougeait toujours pas d'un pouce, Isaac se décida à sortir de la salle de bain. A contre cœur, bien sûr. S'il avait eu plus de courage, il serait resté, aurait embrassé McCall, l'aurait serré si fort dans ses bras qu'il aurait été submergé par l'amour que Lahey lui portait. Mais rien de tout cela n'allait se dérouler. Parce qu'Isaac était lâche, lorsqu'il s'y mettait._

_**4, 3... **_

_Isaac s'éloignait. Seul le rire gras et agaçant de Greenberg parvenait aux oreilles de McCall. Lorsque Scott tenta de sortir de salle de bain, Greenberg s'interposa en rigolant bêtement. Les yeux de McCall prirent une teinte dorée et le farceur le laissa passer :_

_- « Dégage de mon chemin, Greenberg. »_

_**2, 1...**_

_Et Scott avait couru. Il avait fendu la foule et avait tenté de repérer Isaac. Il n'aurait pas du être si difficile à trouver, vu qu'il était torse nu. Malheureusement, à cette heure-ci, de nombreux hommes avaient fait tomber le haut. Enfin, il l'aperçut. Il avait l'air d'un chiot abandonné. Scott avait glissé sa main dans celle de Lahey en soufflant : _

_- « Isaac... »_

… _**0 ! Bonne année !**_

_Isaac s'était retourné. Et Scott avait fondu sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres chaudes et humides. Ce ne fut qu'en les embrassant enfin qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il les avait désirées. Ce baiser n'était en rien comparable avec ceux qu'il avait connus auparavant. Ce baiser était doux, passionné, et prometteur d'un avenir radieux. Autour d'eux, les gens s'étaient remis à danser. Pour Scott et Isaac, le monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner._

* * *

_- « Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_C'était LA voix. La voix de la douce et délicate Lydia Martin. THE VOICE. S'il avait été sur un fauteuil, Stiles aurait immédiatement buzzé pour découvrir à qui appartenait cette voix mélodieuse. Interrompant le baiser pour observer la divine rousse qui venait d'apparaître, Stiles resta un instant indécis. Quant à Derek, la déception pouvait se lire sur son visage. La tristesse, même. Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent sans que Stiles ne dise un mot. Derek s'apprêta à partir, comprenant que Stiles allait sans doute choisir Lydia et oublier ce faux pas qu'il venait de commettre. Cependant, Stiles attrapa l'Alpha par la poche arrière de son jean : _

_- « Wo, wo ! Tu ne vas nul part, mon petit loup. » _

_Les yeux de Lydia s'ouvrirent si grands qu'elle paraissait être en train de faire une crise cardiaque :_

_- « Lydia, ma chère Lydia. Je respecte simplement la tradition. J'embrasse la personne avec qui j'ai envie de passer cette année 2013. »_

_Lydia avait tourné les talons, énervée, dépitée et sans doute un peu jalouse. _

_- « Stiles, je... » commença Derek._

_L'adolescent l'interrompit en déposant son index sur les lèvres trop tentantes du loup-garou._

_- « Tais-toi, Derek. »_

_Sans doute encouragé par l'alcool qu'il avait bu, Stiles laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de la barbe de trois jours du lycanthrope. Derek avait fermé les yeux et savourait l'instant. Les mains de l'adolescent se montrèrent plus aventureuses, visitant désormais les dessous de la chemise du loup. Caressant son dos du bout des doigts, Stiles souffla lascivement : _

_- « Embrasse-moi encore. »_

* * *

_Le portable de Scott vibra. Et le nom d'Allison apparut à l'écran. Le cœur du beau brun s'arrêta quelques instants. En observant McCall, Isaac comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se tramait. Cependant, Scott entraîna le blond dehors et se décida enfin à prendre l'appel. _

_- « Scott ! Je suis tombée en panne, je n'ai pas pu arriver à l'heure pour... » avait lancé Allison, totalement paniquée à l'idée que Scott lui en veuille. Après tout, ce soir, elle aurait voulu lui offrir un baiser, à minuit._

_- « C'est pas grave ! » avait lancé Scott, désinvolte._

_- « Mais j'arrive. Mon père m'emmène à la soirée. On pourra fêter la nouvelle année avec un peu de décalage. »_

_- « Allison, je... » La voix de Scott se brisa. Il ne voulait pas briser les espoirs d'Allison. Pourtant, il le devait. Par respect. « C'est trop tard. (…) J'ai fini par ne plus t'attendre. »_

_Allison avait raccroché et Scott s'était senti pitoyable. Pourtant, il avait été honnête. Sentant sa tristesse, Isaac avait entremêlé ses doigts à ceux de Scott :_

_- « Tout à l'heure, j'ai dit que je te trouvais beau. Mais tu es plus que ça, Scott. Tu es une belle personne. Dans tous les sens du terme. (…) Tu es le plus honnête, le plus courageux, le plus attentionné des hommes que j'ai rencontré. »_

_Le cœur de Scott s'allégea. Mieux encore, en entendant ces quelques mots, il eut l'impression que ses pieds quittaient le sol. Alors que Scott s'apprêtait à embrasser Isaac, il aperçut deux silhouettes enlacées un peu plus loin : _

_- « C'est qui avec Derek, là-bas ? »_

_Isaac s'était retourné et s'était retenu de ne pas exploser de rire : _

_- « C'est Stiles... »_

_Scott avait manqué de s'étouffer en entendant ce que venait de dire Lahey. Il grimaça en voyant les deux silhouettes s'embrasser. Isaac vint murmurer à l'oreille de son nouvel amoureux :_

_- « Comme quoi, les opposés s'attirent. » _

_Le blond prit possession des lèvres roses de Scott mais ils furent vite interrompus par Stiles qui venait de les repérer :_

_- « 2013, ANNEE DE LA BAISE ! » hurla-t-il. _

_Finalement, il était sans doute encore un peu bourré. Derek, qui le suivait fidèlement, roula des yeux et lui donna même une tape dans le bas du dos._

_- « Je vous en supplie, que quelqu'un fasse taire Stiles ! »_

_Isaac et Scott échangèrent un regard complice. Apparemment, malgré leur rapprochement, Stiles et Derek n'avaient pas changé. Et c'était bien._

_**FIN**_

* * *

**OK****. J'aurais peut-être pu me passer du "2013 année de la baise", mais c'était plus fort que moi, mes poulets ! Je ne voulais pas finir sur quelque chose de trop niais, qui n'aurait pas convenu à l'ambiance de la soirée. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS "Bonne année 2013" ? Quels sont vos passages préférés ? N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, je vous répondrais personnellement par MP :)**


End file.
